One's Past
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Imagine asking "Who is my daddy?". Imagine finding out when your just 15, how would you feel? Ash Ketchum asked that question when he was a little boy, now he gets to find out the truth, but the answer makes him wish he never asked in the first place


Ones Past

PikaDarkness

Ash Ketchum was a bright 15 year old kid, well bright enough, unfortunately his intellegence was still scraping that of a 7 year old. He was home in Pallet Town, after arriving from Sinnoh not that long ago.

Delia watched her son happily play with Pikachu, his best friend of five years. _I have to tell him, _She thought. _he has a right to know now._

Ash noticed her darkened expression. "What's wrong mum?" he asked, Pikachu stopped jumping around like a maniac to look at Delia too.

"N-nothing sweetie." Oh damn! She missed her chance! "I'm fine."

Ash had no choice but to accept what she was saying. "Ok mum..." and he continued playing with Pikachu. But he knew in his heart, something was troubling her.

***

Dinner time, Ash devoured a whole plate of Spagghetti Bolagnaise and went back for seconds. Delia watched him, feeling a growing pit of endless pain and worry, the pain was for pretending that she was ok and lying to Ash. The worry was about his reaction when she did tell him.

"Wow mum that was delicious!" Ash shouted, setting his fork -which he neglected for most of the meal- down onto his plate with a _clang _that echoed around the room. He became worried again when he saw his mother wearing the same troubled expression as she had earlier that day. "Mum, be honest, are you really ok?"

Delia had to tell him now. "Sweetie, could you come into the living room please? Alone?" she got to her feet, showing him she wanted to talk to him right now.

"O-ok" Ash stuttered, growing confusion and anticipation pumping through his viens.

Sitting down on opposite lounges, Delia took a deep breath.

"Ash honey, do you remember asking me about your father?" Delia started, Ash nodded. "Well, you have a right to know who he is now."

This made Ash excited. "Who is he mum?"

"A stranger."

"Oh wow it's so great to- what do you mean a stranger?" Delia just stared at him, waiting for him to cotton on. "No way... you-you were...?"

Delia blinked back tears. "Yes Ash, you were concieved by rape."

"No!" Ash cried, jumping to his feet. "No, I can't have been!"

Sobs choked there way up. "I was working at a take-away shop when I was sixteen, my parents had gone out to run errands, see they worked double jobs, anyways, your father walked in... he pretended to order some hot chips... when I turned around to go make them, he-he jumped over the counter and- well that's when you were made. My parents sold the shop once they learned of what happened, I couldn't have an abortion because I was raised religiously... I didn't neglect your needs or anything, you were and still are completely innocent just like I am."

Ash had tears in his eyes, knowing what his father did to her, it was unbearable. He got up and ran off, tearing through the kitchen to the back door.

"Ash!" Delia cried, running after him. Ash had collapsed against the back fence and started to cry. "Ash, I'm sorry I never told you, I was waiting until you were old enough to know of the truth."

"You know, if that's what happened, why didn't you ever tell me that-that you didn't know who he was... leave a clue so that one day I'd figure it out on my own and spare me of a great deal more pain?" Ash shouted, oceans of tears running down his face.

"Because, you wouldn't have understood. You would have forgotten." Delia said gently. "I understand your mad but you have to see this from my point of view, imagine telling your son that you were raped that they were concieved by something so incredibly evil that it takes a heartless bastard to do it?"

"I'd feel bad..." Ash whispered.

Delia layed a hand on his arm. "Exactly! That's why I waited to tell you, I couldn't tell you when you set out on your journey because you would have been broken, unable to bear the thought of travelling and capturing Pokemon- I waited until you were ready to understand."

"Yeah, your right, I would've been to broken to go on my journey." Ash admitted, his voice low.

Delia smiled. "So, does that make you feel better now that you know?"

"I'm not sure "better" is the right word to use." Ash grinned. "But yeah, it's better to know how I was made then just to be left wondering."

Delia nodded. "Come on lets go inside."

And so they got to there feet hand in hand and walked back inside the house, feeling a lot closer then they previously did.

**The End.**

**I hope that made sense! I was trying to aim it somewhere where nobody had gone before with being raped in a take-away shop. I hope it did sort of fill in some gaps, because a lot of us believe that Ash was concieved by rape and that's why Delia is so protective over Ash. **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
